


Love is Uncharted

by Orangecrepes



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: BAMFs, F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Grand Theft Auto Online, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love Confessions, No Lesbians Die, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangecrepes/pseuds/Orangecrepes
Summary: One led a sheltered life, the other saw nothing but pain and suffering. Sophie has a big heart, and Angie has deep loyalty. Together, could they truly be happy?This is my first fic, I hope you like it :)
Relationships: OC/OC
Kudos: 2





	Love is Uncharted

“I’m very sorry but the results of Samuels' prognosis are still unclear.” That was the sentence that had Sophie Summers faith in god starting to falter. These were supposed to be the best doctors in the state of Minnesota and yet they still couldn't tell her anything of her boyfriend's current state. Sophie watched as her own parents tried to comfort their closest friends about the state of their son, but could offer nothing more than kind words. She sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair, wanting nothing more to be in her own bed. Having already been here for, honestly not knowing how many hours, she was ready to go home and have a nice long shower to drown out the memories. Samuel Rose has been her everything since the 9th grade. And where is he now? Oh yeah, stuck in a coma, due to a drunk driver hitting him head on as he was coming home. Sophie sunk her head into her hands, her hair cascading around her face, shielding her from the offending hospital lights. A strong hand landed upon her shoulder and she squinted through her fingers to see who was bugging her now. Mr. Simon Rose, Samuel's father, was sending her a sad smile. “You have been here for hours, Sophie. Why don't you go home and get some rest? There is nothing else to be done here.” Sophie heaved a defeated sigh, and slowly rose from the chair. Her mother immediately rushed over, linking her arm in Sophie’s. “Now don’t you worry Sophia Grace. God has ways of making everything happen the way it is supposed to. Samuel will be awake in no time and your happily ever after will be back on track. You’ll see.” Sophie held back a sneer as her mothers words sank in. Of course Hannah Summers would always find a brightside, even with her boyfriend completely comatose. “Thanks mom, but I am not too concerned about _happily ever afters_ right now” The sarcasm in her tone leaked out quite a bit, but her mother either didn't care, or failed to notice. “Sophia Grace, I know this is difficult, but we will pray, and if we have faith, Samuel will return to us before we know it.”

That was six months ago. There had been no news, and Samuel still lay as silent as he was that day. Sophie glanced around her room, taking in its barren walls. This was no longer home, this was a place of sadness and loneliness. A sharp knock was heard at the door, and as she turned around, her brother Phillip stood in the frame, a look of concern on his face. “Are you sure about this move? Los Santos is very far away.”  
“Then it is exactly where I need to be.” Sophie replied with a cold tone. She truly felt that this island would be her escape. The last six months had been nothing but hospitals and sad news. Samuel’s mother, Emily, had come over last month to tell her that the likelihood of Sam waking up was slim to none, and that perhaps Sophie should begin anew. And so began her search of a new life somewhere far away and tropical. “Sophie, I just don't think you are ready for something like this. You need to stay home with your family.” Sophie was sure Phillip was trying to be concerned but it just came off as condescending. All she had been hearing about was how it was so unfortunate that her life had been put on hold because of Samuel, their _perfect_ relationship being so affected by his accident. It wasn't that she didn't care for Samuel, he would always have a special place in her heart. But did that mean she had to wait around for another six months? A year? Longer? How was that fair? Sophie shook her head with some determination and stared at her twin brother. “I am a grown up Phillip, I can make my own decisions about my life. And besides, I have a great job opportunity waiting for me out there.” A lie, she spoke softly to her own self. But what Phillip didn’t know wouldn’t kill him. She honestly didn’t care if she ended up working at a mini mart, so long as she wasn’t in Minnesota anymore. Phillip rolled his eyes and stepped towards Sophie, wrapping her into a hug. Sophie stood slightly stiff, as she couldn't remember the last time her brother had willingly hugged her if it wasn't a holiday or just completely out of pity. Although, this is probably what this hug was. Just a big arm wrapping of, you can't do this. She slowly pulled herself out of his grasp. “I am going to be fine Phillip. If you are so worried about me, then come visit every once in a while. I'm sure the girls would like the sunshine.” In actuality, Sophie couldn't care less if her nieces visited or not, as they treated her about as coldly as their mother did. Mrs. Petunia Summers, who felt that everywhere she walked, a red carpet should have been rolled out. Sophie had thought her so-called best friend marrying her brother would be something out of a fairytale. To be fair, it was, just more like the Brothers Grimm and not like Disney. Phillip sighed, and playfully tugged on her strawberry blonde curls. “ When it gets to be too much, just give me a call and I will come get you and bring you home.”  
As he left the room, Sophie had to resist the urge to throw a pillow at his retreating head. At this point, she would not allow herself to change her mind. This move was completely out of spite now. Sophie turned and zipped up her last bag. Her childhood room was completely empty now, as all of her things were already on the way to the airport. She touched the door frame softly, taking in the room one last time. Her fingers brushed the knob as she closed the door, and descended down the stairs.  
“Sophia Grace, Did you finish packing?” Her mother called to her in a shrill voice. Sophie rolled her eyes, of course she had finished packing. She finished three days ago, instead of today, 2 hours before her flight. “Sophie knows what she is doing Hannah, she isn't six years old.” Sophie's Gran called from her rocking chair. Agnes Summers had been the black sheep of the family ever since she divorced her husband, which was _extremely_ taboo by their church’s standards. Sophie smiled fondly at the elderly woman, wondering what it would be like if she did something so _sinful_ the church would want to cast her out too. Ever since that day in the hospital, she found herself not following the church as strictly as her family. What sort of god would let one of the most important people in her life lay in a coma for more than half a year? Sophie shook her head, certainly not one she believed in. “ I am well aware of my daughter's age, Agnes, I am just making sure she hasn't forgotten anything.” Hannah placed her hands on her hips as she sent a resentful gaze to her Mother in Law. Not wanting to let this situation escalate further, Sophie gave her mother a quick hug from the side. “Thank you for your concern mom, but I am completely ready.” She truly felt ready, to leave her childhood home and start a new life, even if her mother wasn't quite as ready as she was. “Perhaps you could wait a year”, her mother pleaded. “What if..” She trailed off sadly. “What if he wakes up you mean? I have absolutely no guarantee that he is ever going to wake up mom. Would you like me to sit and wait around the rest of my life?” Sophie spoke in a raised voice. She couldn't help but feel agitated, everyone assumed that as a woman, she would sit by Samuels side, even if he never woke up, because it was her _womanly duty_. “Sophia Grace is going to be fine Hannah. She will take this little trip and come home when she's ready. And who knows? Perhaps she will meet a wonderful man while she is away.” Her fathers booming voice filled the kitchen. Sophie turned to find him staring down at her with a hard look. Her parents were so preoccupied with marrying her off. Ever since Phillip and Petunia were engaged, every relative she knew would ask that dreaded question. _So Sophie, when are you getting married?_ It had been a lot easier before Samuels accident, just easily brushing them off with a teasing, who knows? But in truth, Sophie had wanted to finish her schooling before settling down and living out her mothers dream. She felt it was very important to be educated, something both her father, brother and Samuel disagreed with.  
“Oh wouldn't that be wonderful!” Her mother said dreamily. “ You know Sophia, any man you bring home needs to meet the family standards.” Her father brought her mother down from her cloud of marital bliss. “ A good christian man, preferably with a good job and a big family.” Of course Anthony Summers' view of a perfect future for his daughter would be a carbon copy of his own life. Sophie grit her teeth as her parents kept planning out her future. Sometimes when they get like this, she imagines herself finding someone who is so out of her family’s perfect image, just as a little dig to her parents, to let them know that they can't control her.  
“You both realize I am not moving to find a man right? I am moving to start my own life, go on an adventure.” Sophie cuts in, wishing for her parents to just drop all the man talk. Things had been so much easier when she and Samuel had gotten together. Both of their parents got to imagine the happy life and grandchildren they wanted, and Samuel got some bragging rights for having a girlfriend. Fifteen year old Sophie had settled into an easy relationship. She never worried about things like being single or trying to find the perfect man to please her family. Sophie felt a bit of a jolt go through her body as she processed her own thoughts. Had she settled when it came to Samuel? He was a nice enough guy, if not a bit selfish. He was handsome, she supposed, with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes.His jawline was soft, and he had built up a bit of muscle from playing high school football. He certainly wasn't jaw-dropping but who even can say something like that? Sophie had never met anyone in her life that would cause her brain to stop working just because they were so physically attractive. Samuel had been easy and sweet. Her parents loved him and his parents loved her. Sophie thinks she loved Sam, if not was very fond of him. They had gotten together in the ninth grade. He took her to the winter formal and had given her a pink corsage. The flowers had wilted before the night was over but by then, Sam had kissed her cheek and boom, they were dating. At the time it had been very exciting. Almost everyone she knew had commented on her relationship with Sam. When things had become more serious however, Sophie felt herself hiding deeper into her shell. Samuel started to touch her hands and waist more, telling her she was so beautiful and even on occasion, sexy. Sophie had never felt less sexy in her life than when his painfully warm hands were on her hips. During the entirety of their relationship, not many things of a sexual nature had transpired. They had kissed on the lips exactly 25 times, Samuel had counted. The first time they had ever touched each other, they had been grinding on the sofa. Both fully dressed and wearing jeans no less, Sophie had chased the friction pressed against her as best she could, but as soon as she would start to feel something good, Samuel was ready to move on. Once, as she ground down onto him, he reached up and started fondling her breasts. The face he had given her made her believe that he thought she had orgasmed, that the single grope of her chest sent her into the throes of passion. Not wanting to hurt his feelings, she pretended as though it felt absolutely amazing. This was a bad idea, because ever since that moment, that was the only thing Samuel ever did on Sophies’ end. Much more went into his pleasure though. He had taught her how to stroke his length, in exactly the way he liked it, and he would be finished in about five minutes. This exchange went on for the majority of their relationship, a handjob for him and a quick grind and grab for her, until about a year prior to his accident. They decided that since they were most likely to get married anyways, they could have their first time together out of wedlock. They had stripped down and kissed a bit more intimately than they ever had before. She felt his tongue probe into her mouth, but while he recalls this moment as super sexy, Sophie couldn't help but feel like it was like being at the dentist when the gloved finger kept poking at your teeth but accidently hitting your tongue. To distract herself, she had reached down and stroked him as he lined up to enter her. But before they went any further, he had seized up and came all over her thighs. He rolled over and told her that they were still holy in the eyes of god, but that they were truly in love now that they had had sex. Even to this day, while Samuel had told all his friends that they had been sexually active, Sophie considered herself a virgin. She had never once finished and nothing had ever entered her. The sad fact is that nothing had really changed in her sex life prior to and after his accident, she never masturbated and she didnt have to get him off. She spent most of her days reading and getting ready for her big move to Los Santos. Slowly zoning back into her family home, she looked around and realized her parents were still talking about finding her a good husband and shipping her off to some made up happily ever after. With a quick glance at her watch, she realized she was about five minutes from the time she wanted to leave for the airport. “ Hey dad, do you think we could get this show on the road?” Sophie pleads, hoping to escape this conversation and kitchen all at the same time. “Oh that's right, time to go everyone!” Anthony’s voice boomed through the house. The next twenty minutes were all a blur as everyone was loaded into the car and drove off to the airport. At the gate, Sophie’s father gave her a curt nod and small hug. Her mother bear hugged her as she whispered “I will pray for you Sophia Grace”. After quickly pulling away from that disaster of a goodbye, she turned to her brother, who grabbed her shoulders and whispered “ Remember what I told you, once it gets too hard, I will come get you.” Sophie pulled back abruptly, her brother's words stinging. She knelt down and wrapped her arms around her Gran.  
“Now you listen to me Sophie, You go out there, and you live every minute of it. You go and meet new people, see new sights, and Sophie? Don't be afraid to fall in love a little bit ok?” She showed off her gummy smile, looking up at her granddaughter. Sophie felt a wave of affection roll through her body for her Gran. She gave everyone one last goodbye, and stepped through the gate to board her plane.

———————————————————————

Angie blinked her eyes open slowly, trying to let the light in gradually so she wouldn’t blind herself. Slowly taking in her surroundings, she felt a pressure draped over her hips. Looking down, she peeled the arm of whoever was still in her bed off of her body. Angie sat up in her bed, immediately regretting that decision as pain shot through her right shoulder. The bullet was out but that didn't mean the hole didn't hurt. She rolled her shoulder experimentally to gauge her pain. She would have to get Gary to buy her some advil or some shit. She looked down and she saw white blond hair cascading on the pillow beside her. Oh fuck, its Agatha. Angie swore she wouldn't sleep with Agatha again after the argument about Angie paying rent for her penthouse in the casino. Her head pounding, she tried to think back to the previous night. The break in at the science lab had gone perfectly, until some fucking security guard took a shaky ass shot and hit her square in the shoulder. After a shoddy removal off the bullet, Angie drove to the casino on her bike, something Gary was sure to be pissed off about. She could hear him now. _No Helmet and a gunshot wound?? Are you fucking crazy woman?!?_ After the stupid valet took her bike, she marched up to the administrative office where Agatha and her contact were waiting. As Angie prepared to brief the two of them, a voice filled the room. “Did you get it?” The man asked impatiently. Angie whipped her head around to glare at the man that dared interrupt her. “Im sorry, I didn’t realize I had given you permission to speak.” Angie spoke in a cold tone, the russian accent pouring out into her words. The man sat straight up, looking upset but remained quiet. Angie reached into her pocket and pulled out the flash drive. “Of course I got it. Now tell me. What is it?”  
The man turned purple in the face. “I don't see how that is any of your business!” He sputtered. Angie turned to Agatha, and tossed her the small piece of metal. Once assured that Agatha had caught it, she turned back towards the man. Suddenly, she had a pocket knife against his throat. “Did I stutter? I believe I asked you a question.” The nameless man’s colour drained from his face, his eyes boggling out of their sockets. “Its security codes, for all major banks and branches in Los Santos! Meridian, Maze, even Fleeca!” Satisfied with his answer, Angie swiped a long stroke up his throat with her knife, the blood slowly staining the carpet. “Jesus Christ Angie! Did you have to kill him?!?” Angie rolled her eyes towards Agatha's direction. “Obviously he was going to use these codes to reroute all the major banks monthly fee charges per customer into his own bank account to pay off the Highrisers for protection.” She stated this simply as if it were an insult that Agatha didn’t already know. Agatha stared down at the flash drive as if there might have been tiny words on it, then glanced at the dead man in her office. She quickly passed Angie the drive, suddenly not wanting to hold it anymore. Angie tucked it into her pocket and turned towards Agatha. “Thank you for your help. With these codes I can track down whoever has been hacking into the online banking through Maze Bank.” She gave a curt nod, and turned to leave. “Wait!” Agatha cried, grabbing her arm. “Shouldn’t we at least celebrate? Or fix your shoulder?” Angie winced as Agatha pulled on her arm, stretching the wound. Allowing Agatha to lead her away from the office, Angie glanced back at the nameless man, his open throat still gushing onto the carpeted floor. She grinned and shut the door behind her.  
About 5 shots and 3 stitches later, she found herself laying on her couch, with Agatha’s tongue down her throat. She smelled too heavily of her synthetic floral perfume, and tasted too much like whiskey. Angie sat up and shoved Agatha down onto her lap roughly. Giving her a wicked grin, she scooped her up and carried her to bed. Upon arriving, she dropped Agatha unceremoniously, face down onto the duvet. Placing a firm hand on the small of her back, keeping her still, she quickly rid Agatha of her dress pants. Angie glanced down curiously at the choice of undergarments her current partner was wearing. “What the actual fuck am I looking at?” They were too shiny, like some kind of magic fish, and yet they were rough to the touch. And they covered far too much skin for Angie’s liking. “They are called boyshorts Angie, Don't you think they are sexy?”  
“If I wanted to look at boy shorts, I would go find a boy and fuck him.” Angie shoved Agatha’s head back into the bed, and removed the offending garment. She licked a long stripe onto Agatha's left thigh, and felt a shudder roll through her body. She lifted her hand and let the tips of her fingers caress Agatha's clit. Agatha let out a breathy moan, much to Angie’s chagrin. She had yet to find a partner who she enjoyed hearing in bed. As she slid her middle finger into Agatha, the annoying sounds increased in both rate and volume. Angie rolled her eyes and tried to focus on the task at hand. When she added a second finger, Agatha made a screechy sound that Angie suspected was supposed to be her name.  
“Would you shut the fuck up?” Angie hissed through her teeth. Reaching down, she grabbed the ugly boy shorts and reached up towards Agatha’s face. With a tap to her chin, Angie shoved the garment into her mouth, effectively muffling all sounds. The rest of the evening became a big dull blur to Angie, though she does recall finishing at least once. Which is how they ended up here, with Agatha and her nasty perfume in Angies bed. By some miracle, she heard the sound of Gary calling through her penthouse  
“Angiiee! Wake the fuck up!” He called, most likely headed towards the bedroom. As he glided into the room, he took notice of Agatha's limp body in the bed with a disgusted face. “Oh honey, not her again. Did you even get to cum this time?” Angie couldn’t help but shake with mirth, which unfortunately ended fast as pain seized up in her shoulder. Gary went from a face of judgement towards the naked woman, to concern for Angie. “How’s your shoulder? I brought you a Maui Banana smoothie to drown your sorrows in. And don’t give me that, _I don’t like banana bullshit_ , cause I know you do.”  
“Thank you, but I didn’t have the worst evening in the world. However, if you could help me dispose of uhh, Ms. Baker here, you’d be doing me a huge favor.” Angie said as she jerked a thumb in Agatha's direction. Gary carefully handed the smoothie over and went to Agatha. “Alright, it’s time to wake up you sloppy bitch”. That was the only warning she could have had before she was shoved forcefully to the floor. Agatha woke with a screech. “Gary what the fuck?!?”  
“Boss lady says it’s time to vamoose your caboose babycakes.” Agatha looked over at Angie with hurt in her eyes. The only response she received however, was a dismissive wave of Angie's hand. Before she could get out a rant of hurt feelings and curse words, Angie's voice rang out, sharp and piercing. “You knew what this was Agatha. I made it perfectly clear last time we fucked that I have no intention of being with you. I don’t do relationships. So go shower up and lick your wounds. I will be in your office at 2 pm sharp to go over the Fleeca Job. Understood?” Agatha huffed, but she gathered her clothes and left with whatever dignity she had left. Gary then immediately pounced into Angie's bed and lay his head on her thigh. As Angie sipped her smoothie, she allowed her fingers to brush through Gary’s short buzzed hair. He immediately made a sound that seemed to suspiciously sound like purring. Angie chuckled. “How’s Derek doing?”  
“Oh he’s still being a big dramatic baby because I said no to tapas last night. He knows I have been craving sushi all week but NOOOOO. Suddenly he’s in the mood for tapas. It’s not like I am asking a lot here is it? We can have tapas tonight! I just wanted some goddamn sushi. You know what I mean?”  
Angie felt a sting of sadness at Gary’s words. She had absolutely no idea what he meant, as she had never felt as deeply or as strong as the love her friend felt for his boyfriend. Her fathers coarse words rang in her ears. **Do not dwell on relationships Angelika. They are weakness. Love is weakness. You are weak.**  
“Oh honey, don’t get all boo hooey on me now. Tell you what. Let’s deal with your bloody fucking shoulder, fix you up and make you look hot as hell. Go to your dumb meeting and then you are coming for tapas, which will make Derek, you and me all feel 100% better mmkay?” Gary’s soft voice filled her senses as he caressed her cheek. Allowing herself to be pulled from her bed, she sipped her smoothie as Gary drew her bath, filling it with bubbles. _What am I, twelve_? Angie thought to herself before the scent of vanilla filled her nose. She happily sank into the bath, while Gary started to tend to her wound. The bullet hole had been stitched up the night before, but there was still dried blood cascading down her arm. He tenderly wiped away the mess and started massaging shampoo into her scalp. Angie felt her eyes slip closed as the only person she truly loved and trusted took care of her. She had found Gary working at some rinky dink salon just outside of Los Santos City. The entire block had been under fire by the Highrisers, something to do with the drug den hiding somewhere within the vicinity. Gary had taken a bullet to his leg, luckily missing anything vital, but still made it very difficult to walk. Angie had dragged him out of there and brought him home to his long term boyfriend, Derek. Angie was not exactly a fan of hugs and personal touching, but the second she dragged Gary through that door, Derek had all but attacked her. Wrapping his arms around her small frame, he had wept violently into her shoulder, thanking her profusely for saving his love. Since that day, Gary had never left her side, tending to her wounds and working within her company with the utmost protection. Gary was the only family she had, and Angie intended to keep him safe. “Alright missy, bath time is over. Let's get you ready for your bullshit meeting, but more importantly, tapas and margaritas alright?” Carefully helping her out of the water, Angie let Gary lead her into her closet. She rolled her shoulder experimentally again, and noticed the pain had drastically subsided. Raising a suspicious eyebrow towards her friend, he batted her gaze away with a wave of his hand. “ I crushed up some painkillers in your smoothie, nothing sinister. Now I have picked out a killer outfit, and I expect you in my chair in 5, okay?”  
Gary left the room as Angie laughed. She was grateful for her friends' forward thinking. As she got dressed, Angie thought about her plan for the bank. She needed to remove all the false charges the Highrisers had charged to innocent accounts, but that meant she also needed to access the data banks and the safe. Which meant this had to be a break in. Angie hummed as she realized she would need to make this look like a bank robbery, but without any money being taken. All banks were closed Sunday, if she called in a favour to Lester to keep the cops busy, not one person should walk into that bank. Finally finished dressing, Angie headed towards the spa in her penthouse, where Gary had his own hairdressing chair. She stepped into the room and Gary set his gaze upon her outfit.  
“Damn, look at you go Leather Mommy.” he quipped. Angie glanced down at her body. She wore her high heeled combat boots which set nicely into her black leather pants, finishing the whole look with her red leather jacket. She scoffed and sat into his chair. Gary expertly folded her hair into a french twist, piling the long black hair into a bun. He carefully applied her eyeliner and black lipstick. She carefully slid her aviators onto her face, as she always made a point not to show her face to people she didn't trust. So far, that was Gary, his sister Miranda, his boyfriend Derek and in a drunken stupor, Agatha. She gave Gary a hug and headed out into the casino. As she passed through the swarm of tourists and cigarette smoke, Angie heard the sounds of catcalls around the room directed towards her leather clad body. With a sneer, she directed her middle finger to the general vicinity that the calls came from. Pushing open the door to Agatha’s office, she took in every one sitting ready at the conference table. Agatha sat at one end, with her assistant Alexander. At the other end of the table sat her right hand man, Marcel. She took her spot at the other end of the table. “So, Fleeca Bank. On the highway outside of Los Santos. Lets Begin.” She grinned wickedly.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise that the next chapter, these two will meet, they are meant to be together!


End file.
